Cuddle Death Magic
Warning: This page you are about to read is meant to be a joke page, it's not meant to be taken seriously at all. It is just here as a joke for giggles and is to be treated as such. ________________________________________________________________________________ |name = Cuddle Death Magic|type = Caster Magic, Joke Magic|user = N/A}}Cuddle Death Magic is a caster type magic. The user of this magic can gain magic power for spells simply by snuggling with someone. The user can continue to amass power to 'level up' in a sense and get to a higher tier of the magic. It is said that some users can defeat even gods with the power of cuddle. Description A user of Cuddle Death Magic is able to use the magic power they amass from snuggles to make various 'attacks' that often use pillows, plushies, and other soft and fluffy things. They can magically bring forth these things and even make constructs such as armor and other things with them. Some attacks work in a way not unlike molding magic as others work in a way more akin to a slayer magic as the user takes there 'element' and manipulates it as they wish. In the case of Cuddle Death Magic, that 'element' is cuddly things. Thankfully they get the power via snuggles and not eating pillows, cause that would be both gross and weird. The attacks can vary from an attack that looks like a slayer roar/bellow to animated attack plushies, and defensive moves like a fluffy armor or a wall of fluff. Giving the user the versatility and power to end there enemies, even if that enemy is a god. Tiers of Cuddle Death users * Hunter's Cuddle Death: A user that has only begone to tape in to the power of cuddle, they are able to hunt game and take down non magic users. * Cuddle Reaper: A 'Cuddle Reaper' is a higher rank of a tier before they reach a new tier. So a Cuddle Hunter's Reaper or a Monster's Cuddle Reaper is more power full then the 'Cuddle Death'. As such the strongest tier known is a 'God's Cuddle Reaper'. * Monster's Cuddle Death: A user that has amassed enough power of cuddle to take on monster that can be found as well as some magic users. * Grand Beast's Cuddle Death: A user of Cuddle Death Magic at this level can take down even the strongest of normal monsters as well as a good number of mages. * Demon's Cuddle Death: A user at this level can take on demons and Etherious, or at least that is what is said. As well as most mages. * Dragon's Cuddle Death: A user of this caliber can allegedly take on even dragons, making them powerful enough to match even a wizard saint. * God's Cuddle Death: A caliber this high of the magic can't really exist can it? Can one really amass the strength to kill a god with the power of cuddle? One should fear to meet such a mage and hope it is not true. Trivia * I procrastinated on making this page, and ended up getting to it just in time for April Fools Day :p * As far as this magic goes, Demon < Dragon < God. It makes sense to me as far as ranking goes * A good amount of this page is fluff. :3 I like puns a bit to much >.> * The original idea for this magic was 'Cuddle God Slayer', but joke pages can not be a lost or slayer magic, so some changes where made and all in all I think I did good. * This is the only magic I have made with a 'Trivia' section. Category:Caster Magic Category:Joke Magic